Love at First Sight? Or Should I Walk Past Again?
by silverdaggermotherfecker
Summary: revolving aroung our fave vamps edward,jasper & emmett our fave wallocks from the movie the covenant; caleb,reid,pogue & tyler my own fictional charactors replacing our mortal enemies of bella n sarah. lemons! all human.Twilight love story.fluff & smutt.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**REID POV**

"Damn! She is fine!" I exclaimed to Pogue, pointing out a chick with short, spiky blonde hair. She was wearing tight bike shorts, only slightly larger than underwear. All that was covering her torso was a revealing sports bra, emphasising her bulging boobs; she obviously had just come from gym, not bothering to change into anything more appropriate. No uniform restrictions? I knew I was going to like it here.

"God Reid, you are so new, it's pathetic," answered Pogue.

"What'd you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"That's Silver-Rose, she's got have the guys at this school after her, the other half already been there."

"So she's a little experienced, nothing wrong with that," I answered easily.

Pogue just shook his head and suddenly became very interested in his lunch. I continued watching her walk to her table in the cafeteria. She passed my table and I let out a low whistle. She glanced in my direction, a slight smirk on her face and winked. She strutted quickly over to a group of hot chicks, emphasizing the sway of her hips.

"Checking out my girl?" came a low, gruff voice; I whipped my head to meet the gaze of a tanned, burly guy.

"Just enjoying the view," I replied, smirking. He took a minute to consider his next action and surprised me greatly when he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Any friend of Pogue's is a friend of mine, just don't check out my girl again or your face won't be so pretty anymore," he said in the calmest voice it was almost scary.

"Caleb Danvers," he finished, removing his hand and extending it out to me. I took it hesitantly and he shook with a firm grip.

"Reid Garwin," I answered, not trusting my voice enough to say anything else.

"Hey, who's this?" A boy with a more child-like face than of those sitting in front of me asked as he approached our table.

"I'm Reid Garwin," I stated, he blinked twice before his face split into a huge grin.

"Tyler Simms," he greeted me enthusiastically.

"Hey baby," a low, sexy voice announced the arrival of Silver-Rose.

"Hey babe," Caleb answered cheekily.

Silver-Rose had brought- or rather dragged- one of the chicks from her table, they looked exactly the same, except the other had sleek, long, black hair streaked with hot pink, cascading down to her waist. She wore slightly less revealing clothes than Silver, consisting of a short, black skirt, red and blacked striped shirt with a stark white skull print on the front and knee-length black, high heel boots.

"Hey, I'm Ruby-Rose Jackman," she introduced herself, sitting next to Tyler, crossing one leg over the other, showing more of her perfect thighs.

_Damn the girls here were fine!_ I thought to myself.

"You have the same middle name?" I asked, confused.

"You got a problem with that?" They answered at the same time.

"No, no just curious," I replied smoothly.

"Yeah, our Dad couldn't tell the difference between us when we were younger, so he just called us by one name." Silver continued.

"Oh so you're twins?" I asked, testing my theories.

"Yep," said Ruby, smoothly, her voice silky and deep like Silver's.

Damn! Imagine a three-some with those two, pure bliss. Just the thought was almost enough to make me hard, but that soon subsided when I remembered Caleb. Stupid Danvers!

**SILVER POV**

_Wow! Was that new kid fine or what?_ Was the fist thought that unravelled in my usually more productive mind as I caught glimpse of the godlike creature with platinum blonde hair sticking up in spikes, slightly shorter then mine and electric blue eyes, that always managed to find my violate ones. Reid, I soon discovered his name, wore a tight shirt clinging snugly to his chiselled chest, accentuating his size, and even through his shirt I eagerly noted his muscular torso was more defined than Caleb's.

I looked over to Ruby, attempting to catch her lilac eyes with mine. As if she could read my mind she glanced up and let me know that she understood my situation completely: that I was absolutely obsessed with Reid. Seemingly perceptive, Ruby winked a slight wink that I knew meant, "_Go for it! Forget Caleb, Reid is so much more...well more."_

So I did what I do best...well second best (wink wink, nudge nudge) I made him jealous.

I grabbed Caleb's black, silk tie, roughly pulling him closer to my face. He blinked once, obviously confused. I grasped his top lip between mine and sucked playfully. Eagerly he responded, shifting his hands to the nape of my neck where he fiddled with the stray golden spikes there.

I slid my tongue along his bottom lip, almost begging for an entrance, he complied without complaint and I quickly slipped my tongue in his mouth, where we began to battle for dominance. He won easily and massaged my tongue with his hot wet one.

Slowly I pulled away, the need for air becoming uncomfortable, he too seemed reluctant as he sighed, remembering that he was in a crowded lunch room.

I quickly glanced at Reid, Whom had a look of pure hatred plastered on his face, staring pointedly at Caleb. Caleb however, didn't seem to notice, his thoughts obviously trailing on the kiss.

And contrasting completely with the looks of disgust, jealously, hatred ad lust was Ruby's bright face; she wore a gleeful smile, shining in the midst of this unpronounced rivalry of young males. _God! _I thought she was trying to be a Goth this year, after failing shamelessly last year in her feeble attempts to be a 'nerd.'

"Hey, what have you got next?" I asked Reid, wondering if we shared any classes. He furrowed his sleek brows, attempting to remember but soon gave up, pulling his schedule out of his bag.

"Biology, Andrews," he read, my face lit up with this new information.

"Great! Me and Ruby can show you where it is, we have bio too," I answered him cheerfully.

As if on queue, the bell rattled furiously, signalling the end of lunch, Ruby collected our bags while I waited with Reid for her return. I would have been dreading double biology if it weren't for three key factors.

First, my sister was with me.

Second, we had Mr. Andrews, a rather attractive man, for a teacher I mean; he was extremely tall, roughly six feet and two inches. No matter what the weather was like, he always wore a pair of ironed black trousers with a various colour button up, long sleeve shirt and contrasting expensive silk tie. As a safety measure for being a science teacher, you would never see him without his leather upper shoes, and whenever he was strolling casually outside he wore expensive sunglasses from an English designer brand. Everyone in the school swears his a vampire, and even though he is constantly poking fun at those whom he feels superior to, which is almost everyone, excluding Ruby, who has been the top of the year for every class Mr. Andrews has ever taught her for, the entire school population would agree that he was one of their favourite teachers here, it's amazing how the human mind works.

And third, Reid was here. A new target was always exciting, especially when the only threatening competition I knew of was my sister. Of course we learnt all our tricks from Dad, who had gotten Mum pregnant at the age of seventeen when he was nineteen, Mother had complications during our birth and died not long after our arrival. Dad had eagerly, if not anxiously taken full custody, and has yet to regret his decision of keeping us, and never once have we complained, not even about his one night stands.

"Ok, quiet down please," came Andrews' deep voice, pulling me back into reality.

"I'd thought we could start the year with a double movie period!" Sometimes there were limits to the meaning of fun and Blake Andrews seriously need to learn that a movie day in science wasn't crossing the line of boredom, it was dancing on the boring side, shoving your butts into the air and stomping like a mad man.

Quickly I sat between Reid and Ruby, knowing all too well any movies that went for two hours were boring ones. I groaned silently, knowing Andrews wouldn't miss a chance to give out detentions like candy on Halloween, even though I doubted he would give anything sweet to children, unless it was poisoned or produced some life snatching bacteria.

I slumped lazily in my chair waiting for the lights to click off so I could doze off; glad I was now an expert at sleeping with my eyes open. However before I had a chance to drift into unconsciousness I felt a jabbing poke in my side. I looked up to see Ruby wink at me before closing her eyes, I knew she was going to do something mischievous, what I didn't expect was for it to be entertaining.

She started to moan audibly over the crackling VCR and all eyes darted to the back row, where she sat.

"Mr. Andrews," she almost moaned the name, spreading her thin legs. Andrews was in complete shock, his jaw grazing the yellow, linoleum floor.

"Mmmmm," she continued, if she hadn't warned me, I would have believed her act, so I put on a concerned face, matching only half of the class, the other half hysterically laughing.

"Blake!" She practically screamed his name, apparently Andrews had recovered from his daze, flicking on the lights and stalked over to where Ruby was 'sleeping.'

He came to a halt in front of her, crossing his arms over his bulging chest, all six feet two towering over Ruby.

"Miss Jackman, I suggest you cut this out before you get into serious trouble!" Blake Andrews spoke without any hint of strain in his voice. Afraid to meet his death stare, I averted my gaze from Ruby and found a smiling Reid, obviously enjoying himself.

"Mmmm, call me Ruby, and punish me, punish me now!" Ruby called in her sleep, her face completely relaxed, not eve a hint of a smile could be found. I guess that's why she and I were the top of the drama class.

Andrews had had enough. Fuming, he shook her thin body steadily. Ruby finally began to stir. She looked up at Andrews, puzzled.

"Sorry about falling asleep Sir. I insist it wasn't intentional," Ruby apologised, seeming totally convincing and truly sorry she had missed what she would have referred to as 'a wonderful learning opportunity.'

"That's not the complete reason I'm disappointed with you," he shrugged off her sincere apology. Ruby's convincing expression of confusion grew more and more pronounced.

"Pardon me Sir, but I don't understand what I did wrong," she insisted. He glared at her before answering.

"You were pretending to sleep, acting as if you were having an inappropriate dream involving me!" He almost spat menacingly.

"I'm sorry sir, but first, I was asleep and what my subconscious mind creates has very little to do with free will, and second, any imagined reality that involves you wouldn't be a dream, it would be a nightmare." Ruby answered swiftly and smoothly. Andrews, for once, was at a loss for words. Ruby held her hand under the table for a standard hi-five; I fulfilled her request, hiding my smile.

"If you're so tired, I suggest you go to bed earlier," came Andrews' glorious come-back, I could already imagine Ruby's response, and of course, Ruby ever fails to impress.

"Oh Sir, I do go to bed early, I'm always ready for bed not a minute earlier or later than six O'clock." She answered smugly, and I wasn't sure if Andrews fully comprehended Ruby's subtle sexual innuendo, he simply nodded his cropped black hair laden head once and flicked the lights off and played the movie, a simultaneous groan erupted from the class.

**RUBY POV**

After class, everyone was clapping me on the back and congratulating my superior performance, one girl, Paige, even proclaimed herself to be our new best friend.

She had chestnut hair, spraying in layers to her armpits. Paige wore it out in naturally straight flicks with her side fringe in a firm quiff. Her liquid gold eyes were deep and full of compassion. Paige was gorgeous, so naturally she was a perfect addition to our group. Today, Paige was wearing a lime green shirt type dress that almost came to her crouch, showing glimpses of her barely covered ass whenever she bent over. A silver belt scooped under her breasts, pushing her already large cleavage up further. Her shoes were strappy black heels, adding several inches to her slight physique.

She was nice and had a reputation for being one of the school skanks, we knew we could use that to her advantage, so me and Silver quickly adopted her.

After school we hung out in the student lounge, chatting about nothing of great importance when my boyfriend and his mates entered.

"Hey Jazz," I greet him. Jasper Hale was a tall, well built blonde that wore his hair in a Californian surfer style flowing in thick, honey waves hanging over his ears.

His twin sister, Rosalie looked exactly like him, with longer hair, fuller lips and feminine curves. She had bee on and off with one of Jaspers close mates, Emmett.

Emmett McCarty had curly brown hair, framing his chiselled face. He had royal blue eyes, unlike Jaspers ice blue ones, they were flecked with brown and grey. He was slightly shorter than Jazz, but what he lacked in height, he made up in bulk, and his arm was about four times more muscular than Jasper's. Emmett wasn't my type, and we had some fun last year, but it was easy to see Paige was absolutely obsessed with him, her eyes desperately trying to catch his.

Edward walked in after them all with a new guy I didn't recognise.

Edward was a book worm type of guy. He enjoyed reading but also interested in sports, his muscular body as a proof of that. He always wore his bronze hair in a messy style, but his most prominent feature was his penetrating green eyes, that sparkled like emeralds. He was gorgeous, but not more so than his new friend.

"Hey babe," answered Jazz, "this is Jensen Ackles, his new here," he informed us of his new friend.

Jensen was hot to the extreme! Sandy brown hair cropped short, hazel green eyes and angular nose, were absolutely breath taking. His grey shirt hugged his muscular chest comfortably, just as his bike shorts gripped his ass.

"Hey," Jensen greeted us all shyly; awe how cute he was shy!

Silver yawned widely, clearly not taking any interest in the arrival of these guys.

"I'm beat, and I got training tomorrow morning," she said giving a quick wink to Reid, I knew only he and I saw the gesture, and left.

I too was growing a little sleepy and had extra music lessons tomorrow morning. I said my good byes and left. Unexpectedly, Reid came and tapped me on my shoulder. I swung around, knowing his questions, I answered before he had a chance to ask.

"Swimming training, at the pool, 5:30 am, if you can't wake up, sleep over, room three-oh-four," he flashed a brilliant smile and practically skipped off to find Silver.

* * *

**Hey guys tell me what you thought...and so you know the characters of Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms ****originated from the characters of an awesome movie called **_**The Covenant, **_**if you haven't seen it then you're missing out on the coolest swimming scene ever. And the Twilight cast that may or may not be present in this story are basically all the Cullen's/Hales. The characters of Paige Greens, Cayden Thomas (coming soon), Ruby-Rose Jackman, and Silver-Rose Jackman are base on me and my friends in real life, even though Hugh Jackman isn't really our dad...though I wish he was.**

**If you do not have any clue who Hugh Jackman is than I suggest you go to ****Google or some other reliable search engine and immediately go and search images like right now. Ok I'm serious forget my lovable text and search him. I know you haven't gone yet. Thanks :D Oh and try topless with his name...drool.**

**If you think this chapter is smutty wait and see what I got planned. ;) I know you love it.**

**Mr Andrews**** is a character based o one of my teachers...he is really funny, even when you're the one his ripping on...the way I talk about him in authors notes may come across that I'm in love with him, but I'm not, I seriously think of him as a better dad than the dad I have in real life though they're both pretty funny...in fact I've even called Andrews dad a couple of hundred times...lol.**

**Ok**** I'm going to say bye now other wise my note will be as long as my chapter. (p.s I know my chapters are long, but they're all going to be about this size...so I hope you're ready, **_**NOTE: may need several snacks for upcoming chapters or you may starve when you realise you've become addicted**_**)**

**Lol**** l love you guys lots!!! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. ;)**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**REID POV**

I found Silver's room easily and rapped impatiently with my knuckles on the white wooden door.

"You don't have to knock, get your butt in here!" Came Silver's equally impatient voice through the door.

I opened the door, it swung silently in and I slipped inside, locking the door behind me. Silver was fixing her hair in a wall length mirror that hung on a thin silver door, most likely leading to a walk-in-wardrobe. She gasped audibly at my reflection and I realised she hadn't been expecting me, her barely lacey covered privates as further evidence. Becoming aware to the fact I was drooling over her pert chest, I quickly averted my gaze, taking the opportunity to observe her room.

Silver's room had a black on blue colour scheme. All the walls were cerulean, excluding the one in which the silver, intricate bed head was supported against, this was the black feature wall, a white clock with black roman numerals stared extravagantly from the midst of an elaborate silver and white flecked framing, next to the slender, mirrored door. The king sized double bed rested invitingly along the window which was almost as large as the wall its self, with plush sapphire coverings. A small chest of white and blue drawers, served as a bed-side table, scattered with various items ranging from magazines to cosmetics. Next to this table was the silver door. Pushed up against the wall opposite the window, beside the door I just entered, was a rather large dressing table, laden with various crystal bottles of pallid liquids of perfume, glittering jewellery sparkled from the miniature mannequins, from what I saw, I noted she had expensive taste. Silver boxes of professional cosmetics and hair products flowed onto white wash dressing table. The table also had a mirror, this one an oval embedded in a floral silver frame. She had a sleek laptop lazily left on the floor next to a plump pillow.

"Oh, I thought you were Ruby," she finally spoke, scooping up a fragile, black dressing gown; she loosely knotted the tie around her waist, showing me glimpses of her red underwear. Silver drew the flimsy indigo curtains shut, flicking on the dim reading lamp. I felt excited, my throbbing erection as a painful truth to that. Silver immediately narrowed in on my situation, licking her lips greedily.

Sexily, Silver sat on the edge of the welcoming bed, spreading her perfect legs eagerly. Slowly, I walked over to her, kneeling between her open legs. I placed one of my hands on her hip, trailing down the length of her long leg to her foot, where I removed the strappy red heal, then slowly slipped the other off.

She moaned, fervent for action, turning me on further. I pulled at the loose knot of the gown, pushing he sleeves off her shoulders, my fingers lingering on the uncovered skin that became available. I grippe her pussy in my hand through the thin material, felling the extreme wetness that had pooled there. Silver moaned, thrusting her hips into my palm.

I removed the opposing lace off, lifting her legs over each of my shoulders; I lowered my head to greet her intense heat. My tongue darted around her clit, where I massaged it slowly, exaggerating my teasing motions, her moans and cries causing me to nibble and suck playfully, my actions becoming more and more vigorous. Fed up with my teasing, I quickly slipped a finger in her wet folds while my mouth continued doing its wonders.

Slowly, I pulled my finger out and plunged two in, growing tired of my tactics for taking things slow, I began pumping furiously, continuing with the job my skillful mouth was doing.

"God! Reid!" Silver screamed my name before I felt her warm walls clench around my fingers. Her juices ran down, pouring on my hand and pooling on the bed covers. I hadn't realised, but at some point she had fallen back on the bed, lying with her large chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

I licked her cum from my fingers, moaning in delight. "Mmmm, you taste so good babe," I told her enjoying the sensation thoroughly.

Roughly, she grabbed my collar, pulling me on top of her, she forcefully kissed me, with more flame and passion then she had given Caleb. Silver ground her bare pussy against my clothed cock. The feeling was almost unbearable.

Unexpectedly she sighed, her body becoming limp underneath mine. She had fallen asleep, Silver looked so peaceful, even the thought of waking her should have been illegal. Stealthily, I climbed off her reluctantly, slipped her underwear on and swung her body around so her head was resting on the comforting pillows. I pulled the covers over her and slid on the bed next to her, caressing her face with my fingers, she smiled peacefully in her sleep, quickly falling asleep, after removing my sweaty and uncomfortable shirt.

**SILVER POV **

I didn't wake up to the alarm clock like I expected, instead I felt scrabbling arms at my neck and struggling legs, kicking my shins.

"What the fuck do you think your doing with my girl?" Caleb's voice demanded. It took me a moment to comprehend what he was talking about. Then after a second's shock it came flooding back, _REID!_

"Leave him alone! It's not exactly what it appears to be!" I screamed as I sat up, swinging my bare legs out from under the covers and over the edge of the bed.

"Oh yeah? Then what could it possibly mean having the two of you half naked in the same bed, practically glued to one another?" Caleb spat the words in a repulsive tone, forcing Reid's flexed arms further behind Reid's back in a painful grasp, knowing it was painful from past experience with Ruby, after I messed around with her steady boyfriend at the time, needless to say, I never stole anyone from her again, clothes however were another matter as I glanced down at the lacey lingerie I was currently wearing. I almost smirked before I remembered the significance of my memory, pain.

"Fuck off Caleb, I don't need you to treat me like a stupid slut anymore, I don't need you!" I finally cracked. He was hurting Reid because of a stupid mistake I had made, and I'm not referring to that of not kicking Reid out, but for not kicking Caleb out sooner. Tears were threatening to spill over my eye lashes as I observed Reid's defeated form.

Caleb dropped Reid, where he fell to his knees, coughing with loud rasps, it made me feel sick seeing him, so solid and strong, so defeated and lacking his usual upbeat and bubbly persona. I cringed away from the sight, searching for a more immediate threat. Caleb stepped over Reid's suffering form, advancing slowly to where I stood. He stopped, mere inches away from me, I could have easily stood on my tip toes and my nose would have grazed his crooked one, obviously it had been broken on several occasions, most likely concerning arguments over girls or grog, and on the frequent occasion, both.

"You're nothing but a fucking skank! I hope his enough for you, because you're never getting any of this again," Caleb spoke with a low, husky and gruff voice, threateningly, suggesting there was more, and I was right. He brought his lip uncomfortably close to my ear, whispering menacingly, as his lips brushed against my ears, causing me to shudder involuntarily. "Don't even think this is anywhere near over, you may not need me, but I want to feel you, no more holding back on me."

"I would never even consider allowing you to place one finger on me," I spoke with a firm voice, surprising me greatly as I didn't feel the least bit safe or secure.

"You will, or I'll make you," he answered simply, licking my face from the corner of my jaw, to the edge of my thin sandy brown eyebrow. He pulled away, sensing he was about to be kicked in the balls, as I was just planning to do. Caleb furrowed his brows in disgust, what a hypocrite. "You don't want to that," he almost growled out. He raised a large hand, lifting it high and twisting his body slightly so he could put some force behind the blow. He swung forward at an impossible speed, obviously aiming for my fragile cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the impact.

"_You_ don't want to do that," Reid had recovered temporally, twisting Caleb's violent arm behind his back. Reid dragged Caleb to the door, roughly pushing him out.

"Key," was all I managed to choke out of my constricted throat. Caleb threw the key to my dormitory towards me, skidding to a halt on the floor in front of me.

Reid slammed the thin yet sturdy door shut, locking it as he turned to face me. "You ok?" he asked me uncertainly and his voice thickly saturated with concern.

"Yeah." I chocked out, glancing at the clock. It read: 5:13 am. Shoot! I was going to be late, again.

"I gotta get ready for swimming," I told him truthfully, but glad I had a reason to escape his questioning gaze; he obviously hadn't heard what Caleb said.

**RUBY POV**

After finishing my extra music session I felt my sleek slide phone vibrate silently in my pocket. I slipped it out, seeing that Silver had sent me a text. Knowing that something wasn't right, I immediately slid the metallic red and silver phone, sprinkled with purple stick on gems that never seemed to want to come off, open and read the text:

_'Hey, broke up w/ Caleb, c u soon...tell u everythin l8a.  
Silver.'_

I shrugged off this news, knowing Silver would have a new guy in less then five minutes of being single.

Coincidently, my first class happened to be music, having been practicing in one of the sound proof rooms next to the music room, I knew I was going to arrive before anyone else. I wasn't expecting anybody to be there, so I was pleasantly surprised to see none other then Jensen Ackles, absently plucking the strings on his black and metallic green electric guitar.

"Hey," I called out to him, wanting him to notice me. He looked up, his eyes bulging with realisation of who I was, but more importantly what I was wearing. My attire for today consisted of tight, black denim shorts and a tight gray hoodie, scattered with tiny black skulls, with a plunging 'V' neckline, the top of my round breasts peeking out from the barely there black lace bra. To accessorise I wore a silver belt around my hips and silver boots, that had originally come from France, but I had acquired from Silver's wardrobe.

"Hey," he quickly looked back to his guitar, attempting to avoid my large rack. "Uhh, you play anything?" he asked as I eyed his well built torso, emphasised by a tight blue singlet, pretending to inspect his guitar.

"Only vocals," I admitted, wishing I could have something interesting to say.

"Ahh, sweet, you any good?" He asked, apparently I was more interesting then I thought.

"Umm, well people tell me I am," I replied, secretly hiding the fact I was so much more then good.

"Well, you'll have to sing to me sometime," he winked. _Winked!_

"Only if you play for me," I winked back; glad I didn't sound like the ditzy teenage girl that was frantically screaming in my head. _Shut up! His just a boy...__**a super hot, super intelligent, super talented**__...Silence_! Is it only counted as crazy if the voices you hear and talk back to in your head aren't yours?

Caught up in my own silent conversation, I hadn't realised where I was going. _Crash!_ Well done Ruby! Break the drum kit in front of your future boyfriend. Slowly I bent down to retrieve the collapsed symbol, my boobs practically falling out of the slight bra, in front of Jensen. Expertly, I replaced the symbol and turned to pick up the stool that had been knocked over. This time as I bent over, my ass was basically shoving it's self in Jensen's nose, my round cheeks straining against the tight material. As I turned to face Jensen, I smirked, knowing he had enjoyed the show, the large, prominent bulge in his pants as evidence to that fact.

He covered his erection with his guitar, sling the strap over his shoulder and letting it swing to a stop over his crotch, just as Paige walked in. Paige, this school's talented drummer walked through the bright green door, closely followed by Silver and a sexy girl I didn't recognise, after them came Edward Cullen, the pianist of our feeble musically talented school.

"Hey Ruby, this is Cayden Thomas," Paige informed me. Cayden had bright red hair, resembling that of Haylee Williams, the lead singer of _'Paramore'. _She was gorgeous, her pink eyes sparkling with freedom. Cayden wore a tight magenta lacey thin midriff top, with flowy flower sleeves that came to her elbows, with a black tank top beneath, flaunting the flat panes of her stomach, and revealing a glittering silver butterfly belly-button ring. Cayden had a large chest and strong legs, showing off in her black and silver Rara skirt, and lengthened by her strappy black stilettos.

In music, Silver brushed up on her expert bass guitar skills, Edward added techno beats to his pieces, having discovered electric keyboards over the summer. Jensen was extremely talented, his large skilled hands, flying over the cords. Cay worked on her style of music, using her advanced sound system to computer operate her techno tunes. Paige bashed the drum kits enthusiastically, thoroughly enjoying her self, and creating awesome originals.

And I sang. According to Mr. Graeme, our ginger and attractive music teacher, I had an extremely talented yet unusual voice style. I could sing songs such as 'If I Were A Boy,' by Beyonce and 'Decode' by Paramore, better then the original artists could, yet I could easily alter my voice effortlessly, easily singing songs performed by males perfectly.

After music as we headed to gym with Paige, Cay, Reid and Jensen, while Silver filled me in with last night's and this morning's events. Sometimes I wished we had a brother, just so he could punch the crap out of Caleb, but alas we did not.

"Tell Dad," I suggested, knowing Dad was the next best thing to a big brother.

"Yeah, ok," She replied, we waited at the door of the changing room for her return as she flittered over to our gym teacher.

Mr. Jackman was smiling at first, but it disappeared, a look of concern replacing his cheerful expression. He huffed, shaking his head and ruffled her golden spikes of hair. Oh no he should not have done that. Silver seemed slightly peeved so she ruffle his neat mahogany hair. They smiled, surrendering and Silver strutted back.

"Whoa! Is our gym teacher fine or what?" Exclaimed Paige enthusiastically.

"I know, he seems to have a thing for Silver and Ruby, he keeps looking over at them." Cay replied.

"He should be reported!" Reid fumed.

"Guys, chill, his not our type," Silver answered, no sign of being bothered that a gym teacher was "interested' in her.

"Awe, but he is soooo hot, I mean are you blind or what?" Paige seemed oddly excited about the idea of a student/ teacher relationship.

"Yeah, it's illegal." I answered simply.

"Since when do you care about student/teacher confidentiality? I mean remember Andrews?" Cay asked, was it just me or were they trying to get one of us to go out with him, no matter how hard they tried, that was never going to happen, that goes for the both of us.

"Dad! Can you come here?" Silver had had enough of messing with their minds, finally ending the debate. Dad jogged over, not needing a reason to come to our aid.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted me individually, having greeted Silver before hand.

"Hey Dad, these are our friends, Paige, Cayden, Jensen, and Reid." I pointed them out to him.

"Hey guys, Hugh Jackman, but in class Sir or Mr.," he winked, smiling widely.

We left to change into our skin tight gym clothes, all of us wore bare tight sports bra and bike shorts, except Paige, who had a baggy shirt over the top, we didn't ask questions because she looked like she wouldn't answer them, so we just let it drop.

"Your dad is so awesome!" Paige cried.

"Is he into high school girls 'cause I am so into gym teachers right now?" Cay sad smiling.

"Sorry girls his already got a girl or several, we don't keep track." Silver told them, her expression matching Cay's.

**Ok thanks for reading, this is where the relevance of Hugh Jackman enters, and where Cayden becomes acquainted.**

**Also, I have a rare disease where I need reviews to fuel my typing, so if you don't review you won't get anymore chapters, though maybe you will because my love for typing is so unbreakable...love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**REID POV**

"So what's on for tonight?" Silver asked, siting between my outspread legs, the back of her head resting on my chest, as we sat in a circle in the student lounge, her body pressed tight against my hard dick, facing the centre of the circle. She sighed, grinning, sliding down slightly to rub my cock with her bare back, as she was only wearing revealing green bikinis, having just come from the spa on the roof of the girl's dormitories.

"Truth or dare?" Jasper suggested uncertainly.

I glanced around the circle, searching the faces of Ruby, Paige, Cayden, Emmett, Edward, Jensen and Rosalie for signs of agreement, however, all I found was reluctance, mirroring my expression. I shifted myself against Silver, rubbing my shaft against her, trying to see what she thought, it was a clear _No! _

"Spin the bottle?" I asked, everyone's face lit up with a mischievous grin.

Silver reached for her school bag, deliberately stroking her back against my cock. She tore a page out of a circular note pad, writing various instructions along the edges, such as 'pash with tongue,' or 'no further than shirts off,' I wasn't completely sure what they meant, but I was fairly sure we were supposed to follow the directions written. She then flipped the page over and wrote in her elegant script various times.

Arching an eyebrow at her tactics I asked her what she was doing, she simply winked and told me to wait. Silver pulled a half empty Red Bull bottle, quickly sculling the contents and replead the lid, starting her explanation.

"Ok, you spin the bottle three times, the first will decide who your partner will be. The second spin will tell you which direction you must complete and the third will determine how long you will get to complete it." I liked this way of playing this game. Everyone nodded enthusiastically in understanding and impatience to start.

Silver spun the glass bottle landing on Ruby. Damn! How hot would that be, Ruby didn't even seem nervous. She spun again, the bottle stopped rotating on the instruction 'spin again for a third partner,' we watched it spin slowly, all the males desperately wanting to be the third partner. The bottle skidded to a halt, pointing at me, I tried not to look too smug as she spun again, stopping at 'one hour.'

I wasn't sure what the others would do while we were busy in the janitors closet, but I shrugged off my curiosity deciding I didn't really care.

I locked the door, turning to see Ruby pulling a thick book out of her large stringy and beaded gypsy bag, and pulling a sleek iPod out of her pocket, plugging the glittered green headphones in her ears, causing me to wonder what she was doing. She sat, legs cross and leaning against the wall and turned her music up, the faint blasts of heavy rock music were emitted from the headphones that were firmly pressed in her pierced ears, the dangly gold hoops clashing against the green studded buds.

Silver sat against the opposite wall, picking at her fragile bikini straps uncertainly. She glanced up at me smiling and patted the floor beside her. I walked over, sliding against the wall, lowering my self down next to her.

"So, we got a whole hour to get to know one another," she smiled enthusiastically, my excited feeling fell softly as I realised this wasn't going to be as hot as I expected.

"Hmm..." I started not really knowing what I should say.

XXXxxxXXMeanwhile, in a town named Spoons...lol ;)XXxxxXXX

As soon as I was starting to get really good ideas for questions I could ask Silver, a sharp rap on the door, shortly followed by a gruff male voice calling "time" made me aware to the fact we had sat here for an hour, ignoring Ruby, who had gotten bored with reading and started colour coordinating the closet's various products, chatting with the most interesting girl ever about nothing important. I learnt several vital facts that I tucked away for a later date, which included her favourite colour: pink, because it symbolises admiration and compassion, her favourite flower: orchid because it symbolised love and beauty, this girl was deeper then I expected.

We returned to our position in the circle, I granted Ruby the chance to spin as I was more than content with the events in the janitor's closet and I felt as if she had missed out. She blushed furiously when it stopped, pointing at Jensen. The bottle rotated again landing on 'make out' and the bottle's awesome power determined that they had thirty minutes. They stood up together, looking down they entered the janitor's closet.

We were all sitting around impatiently, those of us with significant others were enjoying their company. Jazz was somewhat edgy, obviously worried with the possibilities of what could happen in a mere thirty minutes, I wanted to scoff at him, knowing if he wanted a steady relationship, he shouldn't have gone out with Ruby, but I didn't, realising I would be a bit of a hypocrite if I said that to him considering I was unofficially with her sister, Silver. Emmett was cheekily whispering in Rosalie's ear and occasionally kissing her neck. Paige watched her with pur envy while Cayden watched with curiosity.

I was absently stroking Silver's spiky hair, when ever I unconsciously started twisting the short blonde thorns, she would smack my hand away complaining of split ends, I just chuckled lightly, pressing my nose to her shoulder or neck and inhaling her sent then releasing at gust of hot breath after my nose trailed from her neck to the tip of her shoulder, she would sigh and lean back into me. Silver sank down, using my thigh as a pillow, her head awfully close to my erection, when her dad walked in, un-expectantly wearing a crisp, white button up shirt with long sleeves and a sharp collar, he wore tailored black dress pants and polished black she's.

"Hey Silv, where's Rubz? Hugh asked.

"Uh, Dad, what did you what to tell her, I'll let her know later-" Silver started but Rose interjected, cutting her off.

"She' in the janitor's cupboard," she said wickedly.

Hugh wore a puzzled expression on his face as he opened the door, it was unlocked. Jensen was shirtless, his mouth glued on Ruby's who also was devoid of a shirt. Jensen's left hand was groping Ruby's lace encased beast while the other hand was on her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Ruby's own arms were wrapped snugly around his neck.

Jackman crossed his arms tightly over his chest disapprovingly, he cleared his throat, gaining their attention. They tore away from one another's face, Jensen grabbing the closest shirt, which happened to be his, handing t to an embarrassed Ruby, she took it gratefully, slipping it over her head of sleek black hair.

"You two, my office now," Hugh said simply.

Once they left, Silver delved straight into accusations.

"Why would you do that Rose?" Silver demanded. Rose just shrugged, looing bored and examined her manicured nails.

"Well that's something I'd like to know too, but first, I'm more interested to know if Emmett realises that Rosalie hasn't been exactly faithful to him," Cayden inquired, Em looked confused, at this news, I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't believe this or because he hadn't quite understood what Cay had said.

Rosalie glared threateningly at Cay. "What are you talking about?" She hissed between pursed lips.

"Just the well known fact that at lunch you and Caleb were all over each other," Cay explained.

Emmett looked disgusted, matching Silver's expression. Absently, I wondered how long they had been together, mentally spitting at the lying hypocrite of a man, Caleb.

"I guess it runs in the family, hey Jasper?" Paige spoke in an unsure and quite voice.

" Fuck off Paige, you came onto me!" Jazz was furious.

Paige stared wide eyes at him. She lifted her top, revealing her flat stomach, blotched with purple and blue bruises, tat would explain her conservative attire during gym.

Emmett stood up, following Rosalie and Jasper to the door.

"I would slap you, but you're not worth it and I know better then to hit _lady_," he almost spat the word 'lady.'

"You however, don't know better and you aren't a _lady_," he jabbed a finger at Jasper. Suddenly, Emmett's fist collided with Jasper's jaw. I knew it wasn't as hard as Emmett could hit, but it sure would leave a mark.

"That's for Paige and Ruby, you hurt more then one person through your actions, I hope your sorry!" Emmett warned him.

Paige was shaking with tears, I wasn't good with emotional crap and I was already supporting whimpering Silver. Edward pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them and resting his head on his knees, he too didn't seem to know how to work with female emotional issues. Emmett, however, surprising us all greatly, did understand, picking Paige up and crushing her to his chest, he sat on the cream coloured couch, rocking her gently on his lap gently. I gripped my girl as if she were made of smoke and would slip through my open fingers, she seemed content with my arms around her waist from behind and my cheek resting on her shoulder. I wasn't sure where our relationship was situated at the moment, but I would ait to see how it would unravel.

**Ruby POV**

My Dad sat on his firm leather chair, behind his mahogany desk, scrutinizing our every move. I sighed, knowing he was evaluating our relationship silently.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" He asked, raising one thick brunette eyebrow.

"Dad, you're making it sound like he just asked for your blessing and informed you of our baby!" I informed him of the hideous attempt of parenting.

"Your pregnant?!?!" He exclaimed, Jesus he needs to learn sarcasm.

"Yes Dad, it's due for September, we're thinking Jessica for a girl and Jason for a boy," I told him sarcastically. He looked appalled, as if I was serious. "God Dad, sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" His tense expression dropped as a wave of relief washed over his face.

"How serious are you two?" He asked, the question was directed to me but Jensen answered.

"Sir, we were just partaking in an immature game, I can assure you nothing like that can happen again." Jensen spoke, appeasing my Dad further.

"You know I don't like you taking part in things like this because you were put up to it," my Dad frowned down at me.

"Dad, to be honest, and to embarrass me further, I wouldn't have done anything, had it not been Jensen I was partnered with," I stated, blushing as the boy in question looked at his toes with immense interest.

Dads' brows furrowed, a slight crease appearing between the thick bushes, as he eyed Jensen carefully.

So, Jason, hows your performance at school? I don't believe I've seen you around before," Dad asked him, he knew I didn't choice my guys for their academic achievement so I was unsure of Jensen's response. Did Dad just call him Jason? God Dad, make him fill inferior then.

"It's Jensen sir, Jensen Ackles," Jensen told my Dad, shrugging off the mispronunciation of his name.

"My apologies Jensen, I didn't realise that was your first name, now about your performance," smooth Dad, smooth.

"No worries, um my performance, I have the highest grades in the year, tying with Ruby," he answered, slightly embarrassed. I think my Dad was almost as shocked with his response as I was, though I had a better time at concealing it.

"Ok, treat my girl well and don't do anything I wouldn't approve of," Dad added the last part for my benefit.

"Dad that's not fair! I bet you're going out to do something that would probably scar me for life!" I complained, there was no way I was going to promise giving up my sex life.

He chuckled lightly, knowing that once my mind was set there was no going backs. "You're so stubborn, fine just be safe," he negotiated.

"I learned from the best Dad," I winked before adding, "and about being safe, way a head of ya!" I was glad me and Silver were prescribed to he pill.

"Can we go, _before_ you start reciting my wedding vows?" I asked impatient to see who snitched on us.

"Yeah, oh, I wanted to tell you before, your training with me tonight is cancelled, I got a hot date," he winked, causing me to shudder involuntarily.

"That's what you said last time, and she had multiple facial piercing and a hideous amount of tattoos, _everywhere_!" I told him, the image of finding them two in the shower would never fade, though it was only last month when we went to a cabin up in Canada.

I closed the door behind me, I turned and looked up to see Jensen looking at me intently.

"Your dad is awesome." Jensen stated simply.

He stepped towards me as I stepped back, coming into contact with the ornately carved wooden door, my soft shirt slightly slipping against the varnish, until Jensen trapped me with his lips, his strong arms pressed against the door on either side of my head. My sneaky hands snaked around his muscular neck. He sucked and nibbled gently on my top lip, while I followed his lead on his lower thick lip. He pushed his hard body against mine, sealing us together so tight there was no chance of air to slip between us.

Suddenly, the solid support behind my back disappeared, and with Jensen applying most of his weight on me, I fell back, the law of gravity and my balance constantly reminding me that they hated me beyond the stretches of what seemed possible. Jensen was exhorting all of his weight on top of me, making it difficult to breathe, not that I cared. I became aware to the small fact while he was squashed on me that there _had_ been a passage for air to travel through while we were standing, he had been holding back, and now I felt the full force of his large erection pressed against my thigh, tauntingly close to my crouch.

Dad, whom had opened the door as it was obviously time for his '_hot date_,' merely shook his head in defeat, stepping over us muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "get a room." Once he was at the end of the corridor, preparing to disappear behind the marble wall, he looked back in one last defeated glance.

"Leave it the way you found it and lock up when you're done," I swear he had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, I felt like purposefully trashing his immaculate office just to observe his reaction, idly I wondered if he would punish me or see it as a chace to redecorate. I smiled inwardly at the thought of how much we would have to clean up once we were done.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm your favourite author of all times, I would like to have an idea of how many people who aren't my friends that read this story, so pretty please with several cherries and macadamia nuts on top, review, for the sake of all that is sweet and smothered in chocolate.**

**So you know, if you've already read the first two chapters, then you have become acquainted with "Mr. Campbell" due to some unfortunate and rather embarrassing circumstances, his name is from here forth officially "Blake Andrews." **

**Thanks, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ruby POV**

Jensen hastily removed himself from on top of me, holding his large hand out, offering his assistance. Once I was on my feet, I eagerly jumped onto Jensen, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, moaning at the feel of his erection through our clothes. Gripping my ass firmly, he carried me into the office, shutting the door with his foot, carefully balancing our combined weight on one sturdy foot, as if mocking my stability issues. He sat in the stiff leather seat that my Dad had been sitting in moments before. He manoeuvred us vigilantly, allowing me to slip my thin legs under the tall arm rests. He pulled his shirt from me, over my head, breaking our eye contact for a mere instant. He attacked my mouth with his full lips passionately, dragging his hands from my neck to the hem of my shirt. Impatiently, I reached for his belt buckle, fiddling with the clasp.

Unexpectedly, he pushed me away from his firm body so I was sitting on his knees. He let out a long breath, is chest heaving as if he had just run a mile.

I hadn't experienced rejection a lot, the traitor tears were welling in my eyelashes.

"What?" I asked, hoping he had a good reason.

"This isn't exactly romantic for my first time," he admitted, blushing with embarrassment. I was at a loss for words. First time? There was no way, not looking as fine as he did.

"Besides, it's a little weird doing it in your Dad's office," he continued, I guess that made sense, your first time was supposed to be special not kinky. _Supposed to be_, I thought recalling my first time was in a bathroom at a dance joint.

"You're a virgin?" I asked wanting to know the whole truth, not edited phrases. I glanced into his innocent eyes. He blushed fiercer, glancing down to his bare abdomen nodding slightly. _Well, this was a new twist, I don't think I've seen this in a movie before,_ I thought.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," I reassured him, grabbing his chiselled head in my feeble hands, he allowed me to pull his gaze to mine.

He smiled unsurely, rubbing one of my hands with his that were resting on his cheek, "I was just waiting for the right girl, and it seems I've found her." He told me, _awe he was beyond sweet._

"Thanks, now lets go find out who told Dad we were in the janitor's closet," I suggested, he helped me slide awkwardly off his laps and after I replaced my shirt.

**Cayden POV**

"Hey guys, we thought Dad had dragged your lifeless forms across the campus and dumped your bodies in the dumpsters behind the cafeteria," Silver said, her face lit up with too much enthusiasm to be concerned.

"He looked like he was thinking about that option for some time," Ruby responded, a smile forming on her bright face.

"Who told him where we were any way?" Jensen asked, glancing at our apprehensive faces.

"Rosalie," Emmett almost spat her name through sour lips, "apparently she and Caleb have been cheating on me 'n' Silv."

"What?" Ruby gasped, this was obviously extremely unexpected for her.

"That's not all, Jasper's been abusing Paige, and cheating on you," I added, unable to prolong her misery.

"That's down right wrong!" Jensen spat. Ruby's breathing hitched up a level.

"I could handle him cheating on me, but hurting one of my best friends is unforgivable." Ruby spoke, her voice sharp with anger.

She shuffled over to Emmett and Paige, Emmett reluctantly released Paige, Ruby scooped her up in a tight embrace. Paige pulled away, smiling uneasily and returned un-hesitantly to Emmett.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Ruby's slight frame; he sat down on the floor, resting her body on his lap. Even though I was surrounded by caring friends, I felt tremendously lonely. I glanced around at the couples dejectedly; however my bleakness disappeared as I spotted Edward, his knees tucked up against his chest, his gaze locked on his scruffy sneakers.

As if he could feel my gaze, he lifted his bronze covered head to find my indigo eyes gazing expectedly into his emerald green ones. He blushed slightly, standing up stiffly; he walked over to me saying an abrupt greeting as he flopped onto the floor beside me, lying on his side, supporting himself on an elbow, his shirt clinging to his tight abs.

Now I observed the couples with a sense of equality and belonging, I smiled felling as thought I could tackle anything that was thrown at me from this moment forward.

**Paige POV**

"Get up!" I felt my body being shaken violently and my floral orange comforter being removed from my curled position in a quick swipe.

"No! It's Saturday, I don't want to go to school," I complained.

"No silly, we're not going to school, we're going shopping!" With this news ushered I shot up, hitting my head on the shelf on my bed head, it was scattered with magazines, hair products and cosmetics, a few bouncing off the shelf with the impact. The pain made me dizzy, I tried getting up again, hitting my head once more as I tried to weave and rolling on to the floor with a dull _thud_, my legs twisted amongst the pink silk sheet.

"I'm good," I said as I shot up onto my confused feet, the room spinning slightly.

"Ok, but before we go, MAKEOVER!" Cayden cried, suddenly I became apprehensive as I looked at the eager girls surrounding my fragile frame.

In no less then two hours, seventeen minutes and twenty-three seconds later, I was absolutely stunning. They had practically forced me into a white blouse, almost transparent, with a lacy singlet beneath; it was tight, giving me a sexy yet sophisticated look. I wore a taut short leather skirt, squeezing my ass. My legs riddled fish net stockings and covered from the knee down to the tips of my toes in black high heel boots. My chestnut hair was left to hang in natural straight curtains with my side fringe trailing over my left eyebrow.

Ruby wore her black hair in sleek curtains of straight ebony, swishing around her waist. She sported a tight midriff black shirt with a neckline that sneaked glimpses of the frilly black bow positioned on the connecter between the cups on her strapless bra. Her short skirt was red denim, with netted stockings webbing her pale legs and knee high boots with a silver buckle on the outer side of each.

Silver wore a short tight pink dress without any straps, it looked as though they may have been a halter neck originally but a skilled needle and thread had removed them efficiently. She had her hair in her usual spike style with a neon green bow clipped above her left ear. Black stilettos were strapped onto her petite feet, gaining her several inches.

Cayden wore a lime green midriff shirt with flowing sleeves coming to her elbows. A tight black boob tube was worn over her lime green shirt, squeezing her curves and emphasising her chest. She had settled for black skinny jeans and strappy black heels.

After we were all dazzling, we drove out of the school gates, having signed out with the permission from our parents, in Paige's blue Porche to the nearest shopping plaza.

"Ok guys, I booked an appointment to get our hair and nails done for eleven-thirty," Silver informed us glancing at her pink Guess watch wrapping around her slight wrist as we walked through the revolving doors, I glance up at my black slide phone noting it was only ten o'clock. I immediately fell in love with this mall; golden mermaids were spouting water from there 'o' shaped mouths lounging on gold rocks in a shallow pool of sparkling water, the fountain being the central piece of the plaza, with coins of various values glinting from the bottom.

"Right and I scheduled an appointment for two pm for a piercing session and tattoos." Cayden said, her eyes roaming the mall for some eye-candy.

"And don't forget the summer dance is in three weeks!" Ruby almost cried in distress of lack in time.

We flittered store to store, our fingers trailing over the gossamer gowns and our eyes lingering on the glorious shoes. We spent a whole hour attempting to find the perfect dress for Silver as she modelled over a dozen for us. Finally she settled on a lilac silk halter neck, that had a plunging collar ending under her belly button, the split hatched with silver plaits of thread. There was a huge divide from the floor length of the dress, coming up the entire length of her left leg, flashing glimpses of her thigh. To finish the gown she bought shiny silver stilettos, enclosed with a whole at the front to show a few of her toes. Silver diamond earrings trailed in a column from each ear matching the necklace that she bought to complete the outfit.

Within fifteen minutes Ruby had found and fallen in love with her perfect dress. It too was a halter neck, the straps tying behind her neck in an extravagant red bow. The dress itself was black, the starting collar an even circle around her frame, low on her breasts. Red sashes overlapped on her waist, under the fabric covering the feeble amount of her chest was scattered with black, red and silver beads. From under these sashes flowed more black material in a tutu style, ending above her knees, red transparent material glimpsed from underneath. She decided on red peep-toe heels, with open sides and a closed heal, the red straps winding around her ankles and a small fraction of her shins.

We made our way across the length of the mall towards the beauty salon called 'New Look,' so we could make it for our appointment. When we arrived, they're were already waiting for us, a bubbly strawberry blonde sat behind the reception, her name tag reading 'Tanya,' she would have been decent if she hadn't caked every surface of her face in cosmetics. She greeted us and sat us in the comfortable leather chairs.

I must have fallen asleep or something because before I knew it had black streaks through my chestnut hair, my nails were manicured, Ruby had added fluoro green streaks alongside the pink, Cayden dyed the under layers of her hair a purple-red colour, and Silver looked as though nothing had change. Some how I had managed to get a heart surrounded by flames on my left shoulder tattooed for life, without being aware. Cayden decided on a green humming bird on her right hip, Silver had a trail of intertwining chains around her ankle and Ruby a extravagant blue and black butterfly on her lower back, just above her arse. I found I had also gotten my naval pierced, a pink diamond glinting through my shirt. Silver sported a silver chain of diamonds and Ruby went all out, purchasing a diamond studded one with a trail of silver stars falling over the flat panes of her stomach. Oh the joys of fake IDs.

After this Cayden purchased her dress, an emerald green, tight, floor length strapless gown, squeezing her frame firmly, I was surprised she could even stand in it. She decided upon black open shoes with a stiletto heel and thin black straps crossing from her toes to her ankles. Now I was the only one gown-less.

That was soon resolved when I saw it. The crystal blue silk was scrunched slightly on the chest, then it wrapped around the waist in a blue sway. It flayed out at the hips like a princess' dress, the transparent blue material spraying out to the floor. Silver sequins and beads were scattered over the top piece and the top of the flowing skirt, it was perfect. After purchasing the dress, I bought white open sided shoes with thin white straps crossing diagonally over the toes. It had a high heel and the back was closed off and a thin strap circled around my ankle.

All in all the day was a fun and welcomed experience; I couldn't wait until we got to go again. Though at the moment all I really wanted was a foot massage and a long sleep. It's amazing what six hours of shopping can do to you.

It was clear when we entered the school gates, it was going to be anything but relaxing.

**Hahaha cliff hanger. I hoped you liked the chapter, because I did.**

**New chapter coming soon. When? I don't know, I got to write it first.**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
